1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method and a recording medium, and particularly to an image processing apparatus and method and a recording medium in which the contents of content can be quickly identified.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the size of a display to display an image of television broadcasting is increased, and even if plural screens are displayed on one display, the user can sufficiently enjoy images of the respective screens. However, with respect to sound, in most cases, only the stereo sound of one selected screen can be heard.
Then, in a commonly-owned earlier patent application, a technique is proposed in which when two screens are displayed on one display, the monaural sound of a left screen and the monaural sound of a right screen are respectively outputted from right and left speakers, and the balance of volumes of the two monaural sounds is adjusted when necessary (for example, JP-A-9-307833).